


Fantasy

by decepticonjellybean



Category: Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers: Prime
Genre: Other, Solo, Sticky, hinted star/megs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-04
Updated: 2014-04-04
Packaged: 2018-01-18 03:32:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 815
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1413463
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/decepticonjellybean/pseuds/decepticonjellybean
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Soundwave sometimes hates being on monitor duty.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fantasy

He wanted to be alone. No casettes, no comm links, nothing. Just… Alone. This was not normal for Soundwave, not in the least. To exclude himself from groupss and to be an all around introvert yes, but when he had shooed all of his casettes out of his room and locked the door Soundwave even had to admit to himself that he was acting odd. yet then again the heat that had been pooling in his systems all day could be to blame for that.

He had been observing the comms and cameras as he always did, only to catch glimpse of what he had at first thought was two of the different types of vehicons interfacing quite publicly in one of the labs. But he had been far too wrong, only realizing so when his optics flickered back out of curiosity to see Megatron seated quite comfortably in his chair as Starscream rode into every thrust that the warlord made.

Now being a decent mech, Soundwave had cut the screen, lending the two their privacy. Yet it had stuck with him for the day, the sight of his Lord High Commander moaning soundlessly and with such passionate force on his face ingrained into his processor. His fans had clicked on not long before his shift was over and by the time the mech that filled in for him during his recharge cycle had arrive, Soundwave had already scurried back to his room.

Once it had been secured, and any possible places where security devices could have been hidden checked, Soundwave lay himself on the berth, carefully positioning his hips. Finally, when he had deemed himself comfortable enough, his panel released with an eager pop, slim fingers placed readily against the already lubricant soaked port that lay there. Spike pressurized against the side of his forearm, and he let out a shaking breath, two of the long digits now pressing into the tight chasm of his port.  
It took him a moment to compose himself before the mech dragged the memory from his databank, concentrating on the repeating look of Megatron’s hips pistoining upwards, ignoring the second part of the coupling as his fingers eagerly mimicked the movements, coaxing soft, barely audible moans from his vocalizer. With time he began to focus on other things that set his own fans spinning hard, the look on his Master’s face as he took the other eagerly, the way his hands clamped at well polished hips, the girth of the spike that pressed hard into the waiting port.

The girth…It nearly pained Soundwave to stop himself, but he panted hard, whimpering and twitching his hips as he withdrew the fingers only long enough to concentrate on his subspace, pulling a thick, long and well ridged false spike from it. And then without a second thought, he plunged it into himself, static dancing across his screenlike visor. A moment of adustment, and he was moving it again, in perfect synchronization with the slightly altered memory that danced across the inside of the screen, each raking of the toy across the sensitized nodes making eager twitches radiate through his frame, lubricant soaking his fingers and thighs as he bucked against the thrusts, losing himself in his own thought.

Megatron was pushing him down into the berth with one hand, clamped hard against the thin communications officer’s shoulder as he supported his hips with the other, leaving dents in the once thick metal. His frame jolted against Soundwave’s own with each harsh thrust, leaving the usually silent mech crying out with passion and sheer ecstasy as he was taken, hands scrabbling against the berth beneath him for some sort of hold.

Say my name, Soundwave…

"L-Lord Megatron…" The designation slipped from his vocalizer over and over, tumbling over his lips as he bucked and grasped at the berth, fans running hard. The pitch of his vocalizer only increased as he rode the toy eagerly, lost in his own fantasies of the Warlord taking him hard, obscenities and eager moans to Primus mixing with the mech’s name until everything came crashing down around him. Sparks crackled through his systems as they seized, his hips bucking wildly against the toy as transfluids splattered across his chassis and Soundwave let out a final, harsh static filled cry as his overload crackled through his circuitry, sputtering out after a few long, blissful moments.

Optics flickered back online as he panted hard, stuffed valve twitching around the toy as the memory slipped back into his databanks and the mech was left alone once more. Silent as he usually was, Soundwave pulled the toy with a wet pop from his port, subspacing it once again with a mental note to clean it once he had the time, before rolling over and burying his face against the cold, empty berth.

After all,

it was just a fantasy.


End file.
